Little Trivialities
by Touda
Summary: The relationship between the Emperor team's two best drivers. Set during my 'Secrets Between Brothers' timeline, so the end of Fourth Stage. KyoichiSeiji, hints of KyoichiRyosuke.


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! I like to play with these boys even more than my own loved ones, so I almost own them, but not quite. Shuuichi Shigeno owns everything to do with Initial D and though I have vivid fantasies of both the Emperor team and Project D, that doesn't entitle me to any of their rights. In my own little world, I've given the Emperor beauties a right of their own. The right to remain silent. -grins-

Warnings: Sudou Kyoichi/Iwaki Seiji. Mansecks, adult language, fun with beer. Insanity of the Emperor variety, mostly to do with Kyoichi's anal-ness over cleanliness.

Notes: In truth, I had almost finished with the Initial D fandom. My previous fics had come to their conclusions and I had moved on. Then, with much excitement, I was encouraged to write a fic encompassing the Emperor team, simply because I hadn't done one yet. I've done Project D, the Night Kids and the RedSuns. Poor Emperor! Now they get their own time to shine. This fic starts very close to the end of Fourth Stage. And, funny enough, I wrote this over several days at work, during the slow times. I even had a customer, an elderly lady whom I was serving at the time, walk over and read the few paragraphs that were onscreen. Apparently I write fluidly and consistently. I give the characters depth. She also thinks that two boys living together is cute. O.o That's right. Cute. I love old people. XD

-----------

"Oi, Kyoichi?" The pony tailed Evo driver asked, pushing off with his feet as he slipped himself back underneath his car. The oil pan had been drained and it now needed to be replaced.

The blond leader of Emperor peeked over his newspaper, giving the car, as he couldn't see its driver, a dirty look before grunting sharply.

"What?"

The voice from under the white Lancer was muffled but understandable, the light scratching of a thick screw being unwound accompanying it.

"How come we don't race anymore? Like, with other teams? I know you and I still race."

The newspaper was shuffled noisily and the well built form hefted itself off of the high stool it had chosen as its roost, stepping quietly to the younger boy's feet and giving the right one a little kick.

"Because we suck, Seiji. We were beaten by the best and now we have to get better before we can continue. As it is, there's no one weaker than us to challenge that we haven't already. Just accept it for now."

It hurt the elder man's pride to make such a comment but it was the truth, Project D's double aces had beaten the proud street racers. Kyoichi accepted it as fate, if only because his former lover coached the team and had made the two boys absolutely unbeatable. It felt like a purposeful loss, as if Ryosuke had created the driving spirit within the young eight-six driver and formed it in the only way possible that could beat him.

He gritted his teeth and sank down to his haunches, peering along the legs and lower torso of the black haired second star driver, watching the man's elbows as he tightened the bolts on the pan and sighed out loud.

"Fuck, it's hot under here. I shouldn't have decided to do it after driving over. Least I coulda waited an hour or something."

Kyoichi smirked and stood back up, again kicking the other's foot and gaining himself a muttered swear, a laugh broken from his suddenly dry throat. He loved how easy it was to tease the long haired driver. In retrospect, he found that it was easier to tease and arouse him than it was to do the same to Ryosuke years ago. But in the end, no one would ever compare to the brilliant downhill doctor, in Kyoichi's eyes anyway.

He padded back into the small apartment building and walked the single flight of stairs to his own apartment, slipping his shoes off for a minute to fetch two cans of beer, slamming the refrigerator door closed with his rear end and again put his shoes on, the well worn runners worked in just enough so that he could get them on and off without using his hands. The blond was pleased to see Seiji standing out from under the car now, his no doubt filthy hands running through the sweaty hair at the base of his neck, out of its usual tail.

It always caught Kyoichi by surprise, the delicacy of his second in command's face when his hair was down, how elongated his cheeks and chin seemed and how soft the rest of the features became. It was no wonder the elder man had taken him under his wing and eventually fell in love. Their relationship was so much different than that between himself and Ryosuke, but change was good in his opinion and as long as the Monstar driver looked so lovely and was such a great fuck, Kyoichi was content to remain where he was. With a warning grunt, he tossed one of the cans at the other, watching as he caught it without really looking at him, the other hand still scratching under his hair.

"Thanks. Ooo, nice and cold." Seiji proceeded to lean forward and lift his hair, pressing the frigid can against his skin and hissing softly, enjoying the sting of the icy beverage, certain to give himself a headache but the cold bliss was too hard to pass up. Kyoichi could only stare and crack his own open, guzzling half of it before realizing that he had.

"I put them in when I got home last night. Thought you might like cold ones while working in the heat."

"Hai, I love it. Even as a personal coolant."

The younger man laughed and stood back up straight, setting the somewhat warmer drink aside so he could gather his hair and replace its tie. The black Lancer driver frowned slightly as the severity of Seiji's face again became apparent, the only saving grace being the view of the other's bared throat as he popped the top of the beer and tossed his head back to finish it off in one long drink. Kyoichi licked his lips and turned away a bit, not embarrassed about his sudden onslaught of arousal but unwilling to show it to the commonly horny younger driver. Any excuse to have sex and Seiji was all over him.

"That race is tonight, eh? The one between the eight-six driver and Purple Shadow's S2000. I hear the guy in the roadster's in his forties. I wonder how many years he's been driving to get enough skill to challenge Fujiwara."

"More years than you and I combined. There isn't even a basis for comparison."

Kyoichi's answer frustrated the young driver, his pride still hurt by his loss to the tofu delivery boy. "He better be fucking good then, otherwise he's gonna get wrecked."

The blond shrugged and finished his drink, absentmindedly crushing the can and tossing it into the recycle bin by the building's front door.

"Are you coming with me, Seiji?"

"What? You're going!"

"Of course I am. I want to see just how well Ryosuke's taught him. Even masterminds of racing have to lose sometime."

The cryptic response humbled the pony tailed driver and he nodded before crumpling his own can and doing the same with it as his lover had, the two items clanking against each other in the bottom of the bin.

"I'll go. I want to see too. Just...don't leave me standing by myself again. I fucking hate that."

Kyoichi chuckled and turned his back, his erection long subsided and a crooked grin gracing his angular face.

"Come on inside, Seiji. We can get cleaned up and have some dinner. We'll discuss tonight's schedule afterwards."

There was no denying the hint of sexual malice in the man's voice and Seiji swallowed but grinned back anyway, knowing full well what was on the blond's mind. He might not be as interested in sex as the younger driver was, but Seiji knew that his little stunt of untying his ponytail and using the beer on himself had aroused the blond. Success! He mentally squealed with delight and tidied what he could, stuffing the small tools into the car's trunk and making his way upstairs, the sound of his lover's shower echoing in the narrow hall. Seiji would allow him the benefit of a harassment-free few minutes. It was the least he could do, after all.

-------------------------

In less than ten minutes, Kyoichi exited the steamy bathroom and bee lined for the coffee table, clad only in house slippers and a blue towel. What his lover liked to refer to as his "slouch wear". He briefly nodded to the body on his couch, as if to tell him the shower was free now, and lit a cigarette, flopping down gracefully onto the divan and dragging heavily from the thin stick. He hardly allowed himself a smoke anymore, doing so only after meals, showers and sex. When he felt the most comfortable really.

Seiji remembered a time when the elder man had gone through more than a pack a day, back when they had first met, easily chalking it up to the man's sudden loss of a well loved boyfriend. The pony tailed driver associated how many cigarettes Kyoichi smoked with how well he was recovering from the loss. As it was, four, maybe five a day, didn't seem to bad.

Hefting himself up from the aging but infinitely cozy couch, Seiji headed for the bathroom and took longer in the shower than his counterpart, savouring the hot water as it cleansed him and then switching it to an absolutely frosty temperature, shivering lightly but enjoying the icy tentacles of water as they scurried between his legs and curled around his ankles. Nothing like a cold shower to ruin his rampant sexual thoughts and allow him to eat his dinner without pouncing the larger man. He chuckled to himself as he remembered one particular night when they had barely started their meal and found themselves rolling over the kitchen floor, each vying for dominance before the short haired blond won out, growling loudly as he claimed his prize.

The frigid shower quashed the naughty thoughts so he was lucky that way, quickly flicking the taps off and stepping out to dry. The Evo IV driver preferred to let his hair air dry because of its length and after patting what he could with the thick towels, he cleaned the room up and went to the bedroom before the living room, dressing in casual flannel pants and leaving his chest bare. No harm could come from being slightly nude, right? He slipped into the kitchen before getting comfortable again and sniffed the air excitedly, immediately recognizing his favourite meal, the table already set and the food nearly finished.

With a deep purr, he wound his arms around his lover's waist and nuzzled between his shoulder blades, gaining himself a quiet chuckle from the elder man. If nothing else, Kyoichi loved the coziness he felt when he was with Seiji. He didn't have to strive to be better than him. There was no animosity from a younger brother to grate on his nerves. Playfully, the blond wiped his spoon off on a towel and promptly smacked the other's clasped hands, garnering a squeak from him and a step back, his waist again free of the constricting hug.

"Oi, what was that for?"

"No reason. Just playing." Kyoichi turned to face his lover with a feral grin spread across his wide face. "Am I not allowed? I believe it's my apartment so I have free reign."

Seiji rolled his eyes and turned to sit at the table, procuring his usual seat and resting his chin on one upturned hand.

"Hai, hai. You're lord of the fucking palace, Kyoichi."

The dark haired racer loathed the fact that he had to constantly use Kyoichi's entire name when addressing him, something he had learned quickly when he was younger. The first time he had dared to call his lover Kyo, the then dark haired elder man turned on him and punched him in the gut. It was a timid strike but it wounded Seiji's pride more than anything. Apparently it was something the Emperor leader reserved for Takahashi Ryosuke. Even thinking the man's name made the Monstar driver inwardly grimace.

"Damn right I am. And as lord, I'm ordering you to enjoy this," he placed a plate in front of the seemingly grumpy driver, "and not be such a fuss. I'm only teasing you, Seiji. Don't be a fucking child."

He was too enamoured with the food to argue with the taller male, his mouth stuffed with tempura and fried vegetables, everything cooked just a little bit too long, as he liked it. It was easy for him to tell the blond how he wanted his meals. His mother cooked everything to the standard time measurements. Take that time and add five minutes more. That's the way to make it taste the best. Luckily, Kyoichi seemed to enjoy it as well, otherwise there would have been few meals shared between them.

Seiji pushed his plate away and sat back with a groan, too full to attempt anything more, the food having been piled higher than he had initially thought. It was almost never-ending as he ate, the mound never seeming to dissipate until he had suddenly found himself without any left. He dared a peek at the blond as the other man ate, everything done with precision, each bit of picked up food easily snared between the chopsticks and lifted without dropping any. His own skills with hashi were less perfect. Like the Takahashi kyoudai, his parents had adopted many Westernized habits, most notable of which was the use of metal utensils, forks and such.

He stood just before the elder man finished and fetched him a beer, knowing that he'd have it and a cigarette after finishing, then they had a free night until around ten, when they'd leave for the race. It was going to be exciting, he thought, just to see a battle of that calibre. Plus, he wouldn't even have to see the other drivers as long as he stayed with his own team leader. The man might still pine over the elder Takahashi, but he made it a point to avoid contact with him if at all possible.

The scraping of Kyoichi's chair indicated that the other was finally finished and Seiji handed him a cold can of his favourite brew, forgoing it himself in favour of a glass of cold water, not wanting to ruin the delicious taste still in his mouth. He took his glass into the living room and sat down, not waiting for Kyoichi to finish his drink before settling in, the clock informing him that they had about an hour and a half before they had to leave. Plenty of time for him to seduce the blond and make a night out of it. They hadn't been truly intimate for almost a week because of their work schedules, the garage as busy as ever because of the fall emissions tests and students fixing their commuter cars for the long journey back to university.

Still clad in his towel but revealing a pair of dark boxers shorts as he too sat down, Kyoichi turned to face the younger driver and smirk, setting his beer on the coastered coffee table and leaning over to drape along the other's form, eliciting a gasp from the now un-pony tailed racer. Tables, welcome to the other side. You've now been officially turned.

"K..Kyoichi? What're you doing?"

The larger man rumbled a deep purr into the other's chest and nuzzled the soft hairs between his pecs, loving the delicateness of them, despite Seiji's rough looking demeanor. He was the same all over physically. Muscled but not overly so and dusted with hair, each patch of it as soft as those upon his head, nothing wiry or scratchy.

"You've been a fucking tease ever since you got here. I can only take so much, Seiji."

"A..ah, hai. I guess you're only human too, ne?"

"Fucking right. A human that's about to satisfy a natural craving."

Seiji's eyes widened a bit but he resigned himself to barely nodding and tossing his head back as Kyoichi's mouth latched onto his right nipple, immediately hardening him both there and below the waist, his hands moving up to cup the back of the other's head as he panted out loud. Given the chance, the Emperor leader could be a downright animal.

Satisfied with the younger man's reaction, Kyoichi smirked and moved over to give attention to the other already firm nub, a louder gasp coming from the boy, followed by a throaty moan, his body utterly sensitive now from the barest hint of touch. Seiji knew that his lover was patient when it came to teaching him skills in the car but when it came to sexual adventures, he was like an arrogant professor, shouting orders and going about things all on his own. It thrilled the dark haired driver to see his lover that way and he cherished it, knowing that he was loved despite the rough treatment.

He squeaked loudly when Kyoichi bit down on his flesh and even managed a light whimper when the elder man pulled away, opening his eyes to stare at him over his heaving chest. Ah, there goes the towel. And the shorts...yes, there they go. Ahh god...what a gorgeous body...

"Mmm yeah...I want that all for myself."

The blond gave that feral smirk again and slid off of the couch to stand, bending over for a second to open the drawer in the side table, a small tube of lubricant specifically placed there in case the urge took either of them. He wasn't about to go unprepared in any situation, least of all during a hot and horny session with the younger Emperor member. He knew the other would move into position and he growled his appreciation as the long haired racer moved to kneel on the floor in front of the couch, draping his upper body over the cushions and presenting his ass.

Squirting a bit of the clear fluid onto his already pulsing arousal, Kyoichi stroked the slippery substance into his heated skin, grimacing and gritting his teeth against the absolute deliciousness of it, the chill of the lube taking the edge off only slightly. There was never any real foreplay or preparation but he found out early on that Seiji enjoyed sex that way, wanting the burn of entry and the grunt as Kyoichi forced himself inside. Unable to wait any longer and nearly hypnotized by the gentle swaying of Seiji's hips, the blond got down onto his own knees and pressed up against the other's rear end, holding his cock with one hand as the other steadied him on his lover's hip.

Teasingly, he rubbed the head over the tight little hole a few times, breathing heavily before sucking in a deep breath and forcefully shoving his thickness inside, yowling like a wounded animal as the exquisite grip held him tight, nearly painfully as it was each time he took the Monstar driver.

Seiji meanwhile, had bit down on his bottom lip in an effort to fight the scream he knew he'd release from the initial entry, disappointing himself as he opened his mouth and cried out sharply, choking back a bit of a whimper before lowering his head and burying it in the thick cushions. It was the position Kyoichi loved most, the dominant side of him wanting to see the other's back, giving him ample space to pound away mercilessly at the muscled body, as he was doing at that very moment, earning himself a grunt from Seiji each time he filled him as far as he could.

It was a harsh claiming, more like rutting than anything, the animalistic growls coming from the blond quickly arousing his lover, whose hand slipped down from the couch to fondle between his own legs, upping the tempo of his cries as he stimulated himself enough to tighten harshly around the thickness within himself. It caused Kyoichi to slow down slightly, his crescendo far too near for him to truly enjoy himself.

The couch squeaked with their movements until it was merely background noise to Seiji, his eyes clenched shut and mouth open as he breathed in the scent of the cushions, unable to turn his head as he held his breath and came, Kyoichi's intuition saving himself a ruined carpet as he slipped a hand underneath his lover and cupped it under his cock, catching the essence in his palm. Seiji neither saw it nor would he care, the intensity of his climax nearly blinding him as his cries echoed back at them.

No doubt pissing off his neighbours, Kyoichi grinned broadly as he sat back up straight and brought his cupped hand to Seiji's back, turning it upside down and smearing the quickly cooling seed onto the well formed expanse of skin, smoothing it in as if it were a lotion of sorts. The sight of the creamed skin sent him over the edge as he lifted his hand and licked up the rest from his palm and fingers, almost angrily shoving himself into the tight space and burying his own load deeply within the willing body. Sated, he collapsed atop the smaller man and lapped at the still damp spots of his back, cleaning him again but leaving him still too dirty to go without a second shower. Both of them, now that he was just as dirty as the long haired racer, if only with sweat instead of more intimate a body fluid.

"Mmm, Seiji. That was lovely."

A snort. "Lovely? What the fuck, Kyoichi? It was fucking hot and you know it."

A chuckle to rival the snort. "Hai, hai. It was fucking lovely. Happy?"

Seiji nodded silently and wriggled to be let go, wanting to go take a quick shower before they were late again.

"I'm just gonna be five minutes. I'm fucking sticky again, thanks to you."

Kyoichi laughed out loud and sat back on his naked behind, snatching up the small pack of cigarettes and lighting another one, much to the amusement of his retreating lover. So predictable. At least he was cutting back.

------------------

Backfire echoing throughout the valleys surrounding the mountain, the Emperor team's two best drivers made their way to one of the centered parking lots, quickly parking the cars at the back of the lot so that they were away from the orange overhead lights. The less attention paid to them, the better in Kyoichi's view. The vantage point from the C18 corner was a perfect one, allowing the best view of the second of two hairpin exits. The blond leader was confident that it would be a turning point in the race so without an argument of any kind, Seiji stepped up behind him and again wrapped his arms around his lover's slim but well formed waist. Usually against any displays of affection in public, the blond ignored whatever embarrassment he might have felt and rested his hands atop Seiji's. They were hidden in the bushes and trees after all. Who would see them?

For what seemed like eternity, the two men stood watching the foliage move in the light breeze, glad that they had both brought jackets as the temperature dropped noticeably just after eleven. The telltale sounds of racing drifted down to them and started the inevitable excitement in their blood, Seiji slowly stepping away from the blond to lean over the metal guardrail separating them from the rough gradient at the roadside. The whoops and cheers of fans in the higher galleries echoed down to them, both men turning to each other and nodding as they watched expectantly. It would be a memorable race, there was no doubt of that. The race had begun and for the oddest of reasons, had continued for hours, the two cars passing the Emperor drivers countless times but each time, there was little action. They seemed to be at an odds with each other.

Seconds later, or so it seemed to Kyoichi, the modified blue Honda came careening around the corner for the umpteenth time, catching the eye of the bandanna toting downhiller. There was suddenly, definitely something off about Godhand's driving. What could it be? It was followed closely by a streak of white, the little eight-six trying desperately to catch up but only managing to trail along on the wind generated by the more expensive street machine. Kyoichi smirked, knowing that it was similar to his battle with the young tofu delivery boy. How frustrating it must be for him to be losing in such a way...

"Kyoichi, look! The Honda's slowing down! He's pulling out of his line!"

The blond rushed to the rail and hopped over, running to the far side of the road to peer over the broad expanse of foliage to the next deck of roadway, seeing immediately what his lover had shouted about. The S2000, with its hazards flashing, had pulled over to the side of the road and less than ten feet in front of it, sat the white Trueno, its driver hastily throwing aside his seatbelt and jumping out to see what had happened. The brilliant Purple Shadow driver stood outside of his car, leaning over the gutter and shuddering as he violently dry heaved, having already coughed up what he could before the Toyota driver approached him. He turned to grin weakly at the boy, standing in a more appropriate way and bowing slightly, admitting his defeat. It was over. He had lost.

Unknown to them, two sets of eyes watched somewhat curiously from above, Kyoichi's arms crossed over his chest and Seiji's resting on the guardrail, trying to see more without accidentally tossing himself down the mountainside.

"He gave up! H..how could he do that!" He spoke harshly, in a furious whisper so they wouldn't be overheard. "Fucking pansies, all of them!"

Kyoichi snorted and shook his head, turning his back on the most likely tired drivers. "He didn't give up, Seiji. He admitted his defeat after nearly two hours of straight racing. Godhand wasn't well to begin with. He came here tonight despite an illness that had him laid up in bed for the past week."

Seiji blinked and lowered his head a bit, embarrassed at himself for overreacting. "Aa. Gomen. I didn't know that." He looked up at his lover with a strange look on his face. "How'd you know that?"

"It's almost common knowledge in the racing world that Godhand Toshiya is dying of cancer. He and his partner retired from racing years ago and only just started practicing again, to help him regain some strength in his legs. It wasn't just coincidence that he became Godhand and Kozou became Godfoot. When your legs don't work as well as they should, you adapt. Less footwork, more handwork."

Seiji was nearly struck dumb by the information. Dying of cancer? What a way to end a race though, so embarrassingly.

"He purposely accepted the challenge, knowing that he might've gotten sick at any time during it?"

Kyoichi nodded.

"That's fucked up. But admirable, I guess. His loss isn't so bad, considering he got so far then, ne?"

"Exactly. Now, let's go before the rest come looking for them."

----------------

The news of Toshiya's defeat at the hands of Project D spread fast, plastered annoyingly across the front page of D's homepage, no doubt put there by Ryosuke himself as his pride gained a small boost. His drivers were the best after all and with some sourness, Kyoichi flicked back to what he had been looking through before the urge to read the updates struck him. Beside his computer desk lay Seiji, snoring lightly in the entirety of his nude glory, resting comfortably and deservingly after a rather wild sexual session. The blond had tucked a towel underneath his lover's ass to prevent stains from harming the delicate material of the couch. Neat freak alert, his mind wailed loudly.

Their relationship, mused the elder man, was enjoyable. It was less stressful than that between himself and Ryosuke, and in the end, he got to see more of his long haired lover in a week than he ever did with the regal-acting Takahashi. But fuck, he still loved the oft snobby downhiller. How could he not? Had things gone differently, and had he not become so infatuated with his then apprentice, maybe they'd still be together. It had been five years already, after all. If there was anything Ryosuke wanted of him, he hadn't heard. He wasn't worried about his future though, not as long as he had a willing lover by his side and the skills of a master racer.

Heaving a heavy sigh, the Evo III driver lifted himself from the desk chair and draped the couch blanket over Seiji's lower body, watching with a tiny smile as the younger man murred softly and turned into the pillows, burying his nose in the edge of the heavy cover. He loved the odd little quirks that made up his younger lover but as always, there would be something missing, however minute it may be.

Flicking the light off, he left the other driver to sleep and headed to his bedroom, mumbling to himself as he walked, as if trying to reestablish the fact that he was over his former boyfriend.

"It's hard for me to say I love you to your face, Seiji, but I do. It's there, I swear. It's just that...you'll never be Ryosuke."

He left the bedroom door open in case his lover decided to join him during the night, oblivious to the long haired driver as he snuggled more into the couch, awake enough to hear what the blond had said and trying hard to ignore it. He was secure with the Emperor leader and as long as he kept on as they were, things would be fine. Silently, Seiji crept into Kyoichi's bedroom and closed the door behind him, grinning broadly as he climbed onto the bed, getting a dark glare from the other.

Seiji decided at that moment, that ignorance was bliss.


End file.
